The 77th Hunger Games Begin
by HiddenForNow
Summary: Katniss's worst nightmare come's true, when her daughter and son, Willow and Rye Mellark are picked for the Hunger Games on reaping day, Willow teams up with her friends from District Four and Seven, to fight against the Hunger Games, that Angela Snow, The presidents Granddaughter, Willow, Rye, Amy, Finn, and Tyler, go to see who the sole survivor will be in the end.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _I breathed, this is what Mother had prepared me for, but nothing could truly ready me for it, I glanced up at the Cornucopia, and I saw the Bow and Arrows my Mother spoke about in training._

 _Finn and Rye looked just as scared as I was, the light above the Cornucopia was counting down_

 _10…_

 _Breath_

 _9…_

 _Exhale_

 _8…_

 _I was scared,_

 _7…_

 _This was child slaughter_

 _6…_

 _Good Luck Willow,_

 _5…_

 _My Mom's last words to me_

 _4…_

 _I glanced at Rye_

 _3…_

 _I glanced at Finn_

 _2…_

 _I glanced at Amy_

 _1…_

 _Ladies and Gentlemen: and gentlemen, let the seventy seventh annual Hunger Games, begin._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

My eyes shot open, when I heard my mother calling my name, breakfast time. I reluctantly got out of bed, and walked down the hallway to open get Rye up, "Get up Rye." I said groggily, "Good morning to you too Willow." He muttered, I rolled my eyes, and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

 **"** Morning Duck." Said my Mother, as she noticed my presence. "Mm" I groaned, I was tired of her calling me Duck, I was sixteen and didn't need it anymore. "Morning Willow." My Dad said excitedly, "What are you so excited about?" I asked, sitting down at the table. "We're going to see Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie in District four.

At that I perked up, Finn was Uncle Finnick's son, and we never got to see them because of their distance from district 12. "Amy will be there." Said Mom, my face lit up, District Seven, (Where Amy lives) is thousands of miles away. Immediately after Breakfast, I dashed up the stairs, burst into my room and threw whatever I thought I'd need into my sack, it took me less than ten minutes to pack for a two-week trip.

We hopped into the monorail system and sped down to four, it took us six hours, but we finally made it, the monorail double-doors opened to reveal Uncle Finnick and Finn waiting for us, Finnick embraced my Mother and Father, and hugged me and my brother, I smiled at Finn, and he smiled back, Finn was seventeen, and he looked almost identical to his Father, except for a slightly different face sculpt.

"Catch anything good lately?" I asked, Finn was a Hunter and a Fisher, "Not particularly." Said Finn, "Two deer and a few Catfish." For those unknown, there is nothing better tasting than those two, Rye, Finn, and I talked the whole way home, filling each other in on what happened over the six months of not seeing each other.

When we finally got to the Odair's home we unpacked in our respective rooms, I sat down on my bed, and a few seconds later, Finn burst into my room, breathless, "I just caught a huge moose on my trail came." He panted, in response I pounced up and grabbed my bow.

"Let's go kill some Moose." I said, Finn led me out the house and into the woods around back his house, they were beautiful, and had hundreds of thriving trees everywhere, when I visited four for the first time, Finn had tried, tried, to teach me how to swim, after my mother deliberately told me not to go to the pond, I nearly drowned, but Uncle Finnick saved me right before it.

"Where is he?" I asked, For Finns birthday, his Mother had given him trail cams, that at motion, shoot a tracking dart, that was connected to a watch, "Two hundred meters." He said, "Get your bow ready!" I notched an arrow onto the string of my bow and pulled back, I had only ever encountered two moose, and I only killed one, the other sent me to the hospital.

"Fifty meters." Said Finn, I slowed down to a quick walk, and tried to make as little sound as possible as the leaves crunched beneath my feet, "Twenty-five." Whispered Finn, he pointed, and I saw it, at least seven feet, and it had foot long antlers, "That's a beauty," Whispered Finn, "Mockingjay JR, would you like the honor of first shot?" "Yes, I would Finnick JR." I replied, I aimed my arrow my arrow, Breath, Exhale.

I let go of the arrow and it flew into the side of the moose, which instantly came charging at us Finn pulled back an arrow and hit it straight through the Moose's neck, which flopped over dead, Finn pulled a rope out of his pocket, and tied it to the moose's neck, threw one part to me, and picked the other up himself.

After an hour or two, we finally got the thing home, but were stopped by my Mother and Father who had petrified looks on their faces, "Drop the moose, get inside" Said my Dad, we rushed into the house, and my Mom shut the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Asked Finn, "Peacekeepers are swarming everywhere!" Said Uncle Finnick "How?" I asked, "The peace keepers were all wiped out years upon years ago." My Mom sat us down and told us" "Angela Snow, the daughter of former President Snow, took out Paylor, she put herself in power by threating to gas all of Panem, she is in control, and the games are back."

"No." I stuttered, "They can't be back they can't!" My Mother hugged me and kissed me on the forehead, and then embraced Rye as well, Finn ran to his parents, wanting love as well, "We are going to need to train you even harder now." My Mother said, "Five hours per day, two and a half on combat, two and a half on passive methods. Because I regret to say that, most likely everyone in this room will be picked for the Hunger Games.

I went to bed with tears, Finn came in to comfort me, but he couldn't do much, even my Mom was upset, I could hear her crying, and my Dad trying to comfort her. Even the next morning we all looked out of shape, later in the day, my friends from District seven came over, Amy Mason, and Tyler Hawthorne.

"We came so we could train more." Said Amy, "Mom says that we're going to be here for more than two weeks." Said Rye, we were all thoroughly depressed at the moment until my mother came in and told us to get ready for training, we put on our gymnast suits that we had been gifted every year since we could walk, and went to the basement, which had been modeled to look exactly like the one in the capitol.

After two hours of training with a bow, my Mom told me to go on something I wasn't fresh at, but there was nothing, I had been trained in every weapon in the facility, not the scythe, said my mom, but I was doubtful of being able to kill someone with a tooth on a stick.

After another thirty minutes, we moved on to "Passive Methods." Which are really just survival skills, they had us practice knots, traps, fire starting, and they even took us out swimming, after an hour, they let us practice in our own ways, so Finn took me back to the pond, and we worked on my swimming for an hour and a half. After a long day, we were ready to collapse into our beds, and so we did.

"Worst day ever." Said Amy, "Well we have about eighty-nine to go." Said Tyler, it was true, ninety days until reaping day, and I wasn't doubting that we would continue to train if we weren't picked. We all went to bed, skipping dinner, except for Rye, and dreamt of the bloodshed to come.

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first Chapter in the series, and I hope you enjoyed it, but don't worry the chapter will get longer, but this one was kind of rushed because I couldn't type over Thanksgiving Break, and I just have one question, who do you like more, Cinna? OR Prim? ;) Let me know in the review, and have fun reading the next chapter**

 **-HiddenForNow**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Training of The Reaping**

Every morning, for months we woke up, and trained, day after day, and finally, we went home, it was the end of our training, and we were heading home, for the reaping, and my mom knew, that it was all about to end.

On the train ride home, Rye was slouched in his seat, and Mom was falling against dad. After we got off the train, we got home, and went like robots for the next few days, waking up and following the same schedule, day in, day out.

And after one week, we got the announcement, that the reaping was in three days, every day after we got another warning, decreasing the time until the reaping, June 29th was reaping day, Mother woke me, and scampered around the house, looking for our outfits, "Willow, there is something you must understand," Said my Mother, "There are going to be obstacles in this game, that will feel impossible to get through, but understand this specifically unless you have known someone, do not make alliances, there is no guarantee that people won't betray you.

"Mom, we aren't sure I'm going to get into the games." I said reassuringly, "I know…" "Just, be careful." I smiled and hugged my Mom, and then followed my father to the town square, I got into the 16 girls section and waited, after ten minutes, a sixty year old Effie Trinket walked onto the stage with a sad look on her face, "Ladies And Gentlemen! Welcome to the reaping of the seventy sixth Hunger Games," I glanced over at Rye, and tried to mouth to him, "It's going to be Ok." But I couldn't.

"Again, after Forty years of retirement, I finally get the excitement of being an escort again!" My urge to walk through the crowd and hit her was almost unbearable, "Now normally, the Capitol prefers the Ladies to be picked first, but this year, it shall be the man." Effie walked to a bowl of papers, her pink high heels tapping the ground, "This year the Man for District Twelve will be…" I saw Effie's face fall, and my stomach went with it, with a tear strolling her face Effie said, defeatedly, "Rye Mellark." A tear fell down my face, as I saw Rye's face turn white, and then as Effie tapped over to the bowl labeled: Ladies, and pulled out a card that and said in a scratched voice, "Willow Mellark."

Anything that you can say fell did, my face fell, my stomach fell, my heart fell, and my tears fell, I shoved my way through the crowd, and walked up the stage, standing next to my brother, I grabbed his hand, Effie stepped into the middle of the stage and said, "And of course, our tributes escorts will be: Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

Effie walked of stage, and we followed, they brought us to the back room, where we would be said goodbye to, because Rye was my only friend in district twelve, we had no visitors, Rye walked to a corner, and began to cry, I rushed over and attempted to comfort him.

With no success, I let myself cry too. And after thirty minutes of sitting dormant on the floor, two peacekeepers brought us to a train, and into our own rooms, my own, had marble walls, with a TV, tile floors, and an oak canopy bed, and a meal, sitting out in front of it. It was a lobster soufflé, with melted butter, red wine, and a small roll. For dessert, there was a Tarte Tatin, which was a pastry, with spiral crevasses, filled with jelly.

After I finished eating, I made my way to Rye's bedroom, which was identical to mine, Rye was sitting on his bed, with a book, that he had found in one of the cases, on the other parts of the train, I sat down next to him and read the title, The Mockingjay, it read, "Mom and Dads biography." Said Rye, "It's some sad stuff." I suspected as much, I walked over to a small pile of books, and picked one up, "The Hunger Games, that's it?" I asked, looking at Rye, "It's another biography of your mother and Father." Said Effie, "You have no right to speak to me." I spat out, "I was there you know," she said, "And I helped." She spat, and stalked out of the room.

"You really ought to be nicer to her," Rye said, not even glancing up from his book, "If you win, than she'll be our escort the entire time." "Fine." I said, and left the room. I started to feel the red wine enter my system, about halfway back to my room, and I had to lean against my Dad, to get back to my room, and into bed.

All the night I was having horrible nightmares, one after the other from the games, but my worst was watching my brother die, I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and when I told my Mom, she simply said, "Honey, your hungover." And handed me a pill, I took it and went for breakfast, afterword's, we cleaned ourselves up, I took a shower and changed into a new dress.

Around ten minutes afterword's, Peacekeepers brought me and my brother too the door, and punched a button, the doors opened, and we were hit with the light of the outside world, there were hundreds of Capitol people swarming around, taking pictures, as peacekeepers blocked them off.

Effie walked us through the crowd, and into a large building, we stepped inside, and were guided through the twisting hallways to an elevator, Effie pressed the button labeled: "12" And we were brought to the penthouse, it was large and fancy, with ten rooms, a large kitchen, a TV, and a dining room, I walked to the door with my name on it, and went inside, it was filled with different decorations, there was a bookshelf, a canopy bed identical to the one on the train, windows that could zoom in on different parts of Panem, and a closet four times my size.

"Wow." I whispered, "Do you like it?" My Mom asked, "It's where I stayed both times." "Both?" I asked, "I competed in the third quarter quell." "How exactly is it that I didn't know this?" I asked, "I lost friends there. And it's what sparked the revolution. "Oh." I whispered, and my mother walked out of the room.

After a good night's sleep, and a good breakfast of Roasted Poblano rice grits and egg bowl, we headed to the stylist center, where we would meet our stylist, and get our clothing's. I went with Effie, and me and Rye split up to go to our own stylists. I stepped into the woman's styling room, and sat on a chair, waiting for my stylist. F

Five minutes later, a tall woman, with blonde hair, and a burn mark down her face stepped in, with a bag. "Good morning Willow." She said, "Morning." "I have picked two styles, that you may pick from to wear this evening." She continued, "What about Rye? Won't we have to agree?" "Well," She said opening one of the bags. "I think it would be better if you neither of you had the same." "Why is that?" I asked, she pulled out a white gown.

"I like to live dangerously," She said, "Who are you?" I asked, "My name, is Primrose Everdeen, and I'm here to start a revolution."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My mouth dropped, it couldn't be possible. "Aunt Prim? How are you still alive?" "When the bombs began to drop, I took cover, the bomb was just far enough away to keep me alive, when the rubble cleared, I was found to be in a coma, I woke up seven months ago, and when I found out what had happened I came here, to kill Snow."

I sat down, "Okay this is a lot to process." I said, "Well right now, I'm a stylist, and I got you an outfit." She pulled a bag out from under a table, and unzipped it. It was a white gown, that was covered in pearls. "Your mothers wedding dress, it burns into the Mockingjay, when you get on stage, make sure you give a twirl and show who you are."

"But it's not who I am, my mother is the Mockingjay." I said, "Birds don't give birth to horses." She said, minutes later I stood in front of the mirror wearing the dress. "You look wonderful." Said my Mother, I smiled and knocked my head to the side, my Moms eyes widened, and she ran forward. "Prim!" She shouted, Prim smiled, and hugged her. "Where have you been?" Mom asked, "I was in a coma Ville" She said.

A bell rang, and we left the room, I saw Rye again as we entered the Chariot station, "Funniest thing," I said, "Aunt Prim is Alive!" Rye ran of to greet her, as I took a look around the cave, the other districts had huge chariots where as ours was small and fragile.

After a good look, I choose who I wanted to be on a team with, Rye, Finn, Kevin, Amy, and the girl from district eleven, "Just like your mother." Said Finn, after I told him my plan, "I say we ask her during training." Kevin said, after we were driven through the crowd in our chariots, we went to training, of course all things were easy for the five of us, so we asked the girl if she wanted to team up with us.

She was about four eleven, with brown skin and black hair, after looking on the roster we found out that her name was Rue III, "Hello Rue." We said, "Hi." Was her response, "How would you like to team up with us?" Asked Finn, She smiled, "Sure thing." She said, "My names Willow." I said shaking her hand. Her mouth dropped, "Wait, Wait, Wait, your Mockingjay Jr?! I laughed, "Nice to meet ya." I said, she was introduced to the rest of us, obviously excited.

After a few hours of training, we went back to the penthouse, and ate dinner. That night my Mom came to my room, "I see you've made a team." She said, "who was that little girl?" She asked, "Her name is Rue III" My mother smiled, "Nice to know the name carried on."

"But understand this." Suddenly very serious, "Me and your father got lucky, I doubt you and all of your friends will make it out of this." A tear rolled down my face, and this is the thought that I went to sleep with.

I woke up and followed the same routine for days, until the interview with Caesar Flickerman came, I got into the dress, that Prim had prepared for me and went to the Main Building.

After around an hour and six minutes, I finally got to go on the stage, this year Caesar had his hair dyed a bright green, and his suit was blue as ever. "Well, Well, Well," He said, "if it isn't the daughter of the Wonderfull Katniss Mellark, Willow Mellark!" The crowd erupted in applause.

Caesar took my hand and sat me into the chair next to his, "So Willow, how do you feel about coming into the Hunger Games after your mother?" He asked, "I feel like theres something messed up in the system." I said, "What are the chances that the two District 12 tributes, are the son and daughter of the two people that caused a rebellion?"

"Yes, of course." He said, then he whispered in my ear, "I myself think the system is flawed." Leaning back he said, "What a Wonderfull dress! Why don't you give some respect to your mother, and give us a twirl?" I smirked and stood up, I looked through the audience, and found Prim. She winked, and smiled.

I started to spin and the ends of the dress caught fire, they spiraled up the my waist, and past my chest, and when I stopped, I was in a dress, identical to the one that my mother wore, on the third quarter quell.

Caesar's smile dropped, and moments later the bell rang, I curtsied and stepped off stage, high fiving Rye, as he stepped up. My mother rushed up to me, "What the hell where you thinking?" She shouted "What are you talking about?" Dad ran up to me, "Willow, when your Mother wore that dress, they killed her stylist, what do you think they'll do to Prim?"

"Don't worry about me." Said Aunt Prim stepping out of the shadows "I am one of the best fighters you know, and I have mastered the art of the ninja." She smiled. Even so my parents were still angered. I smirked and said, "Don't you want to see Rye?"

Jabberjays had swarmed Rye coming from a box hidden in his outfit, all of them shouting, "If we burn! You burn with us!" In my mothers voice. Moms face paled, and she stared at Prim, who was currently leaning against the wall smirking.

 **Hey Everyone, thanks for reading another chapter in the story, and I don't have much of a message to give in this one, so this time all I am going to say is, Big shoutout to SparrowzBirdEliza, another fan fiction writer, who has helped me with this story, she has Wonderfull Hunger Games stories for people of all ages, she has been incredibly nice to me, if you like my stories, you will like hers.**

 **-HiddenForNow**


End file.
